


Something in the Way He Moves

by CrazyLittlePlanet



Category: The Beatles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:08:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLittlePlanet/pseuds/CrazyLittlePlanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is The Beatles as the same four kids from Liverpool. But instead of George Harrison, it's the most interesting girl in town as the lead guitarist, Brianna Taylor. A mixed race Liverpool born  in the US. In the crazy career of The Beatles she is there every step of the way and she even finds love within the band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be historically inaccurate to fit my idea for the story, but I'll try my best to keep the same time line and events.

I was a slightly chubby nine year old on the bus to school when I first met him. There was a boy, can't remember his name now, that was tearing into how I looked.

"Leave her alone you prick" a voice said. It wasn't that deep, but you could tell without looking that it was one of the older students from the boys school across the lane from mine.

The kid that had been poking fun at me shut up immediately and sat back in his bus seat. My savior came and sat down next to me.

That was the first day we spoke. I learned that he loved music, that he was three years older than me, and I learned his name. He became my best friend. 

Paul Mccartney. 

.............................................................

Fast forward four years. Past his mother's death and on through my own family crisis. It's 1958, I'm now 13 and Paul is 16. He's joined a band, The Quarryman. I've yet to see them, but he wants me to audition for a spot.

"Come on. It'll be fun, I promise. Please! For me, Bri" Paul begged for probably the hundredth time.

"Look. It's nice you want me to a part of the band, but I don't even know how to play an instrument. And I'm a girl. From what I've heard about this Lennon guy, he won't like that very much." I repeated for the only God knows how many time.

"Who cares! There's nothing wrong with trying. I'll teach you a song to impress him with and then I'll really teach you to play gutair. Please! I just want my best friend with me in the band" he pleaded with those doe eyes. There was no way I was getting out of this now. I had to try.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll try. But I'm going to be pissed if you make me go to him and embarrass myself".

Paul flashed me that perfect smile before he went on to his house to organize a song for the audition that would be happening in a week. I hope I don't disappoint.


	2. The Audition

The week went by too fast for my liking, but Paul did manage to teach me a song. It almost didn't happen. I'm quite the hopeless student. 

Anyways, there I was. Sitting on on a bus, watching John Lennon and Paul Mccartney discuss my future with the band. 

I was so nervous. I had done everything that Paul had taught me. I don't even think I messed up on a single note. 

"She good though right" I could hear Paul say from one seat ahead of my place on the bus.

"Sure ,but that's just it. She's a girl. And how old is she? The bird looks super young" John replied. Saying just what I'd thought he would. At least about the gender thing. I hadn't taken into play my age all that much.

"Give her a chance. If you absolutely can't stand her, you can kick her out at the end of the month. That sounds fair, right?" Paul pleaded.

John nodded in response. "Alright, but how old is she?"

"Thirteen" Paul replied.

"Bloody hell. The girl is young. You can tell her she's in I guess. I better not be making a mistake Mccartney " John warned before standing to exit the bus at the next stop without ever looking back at me.

I focused my attention to see Paul turned to me with an excited smile on his face. It's official, I'm in a band.


	3. The Telling

"Oi! I told you would do great, now didn't I?" Paul said excitedly as he walked me home. "Gimme that I'll carry it" he said taking the gutair from me.

It's the small things like that that remind me of Paul, the nice kid I've known for years. No matter how closely he resembles a teddy boy or how many girls he messes around with. He is always there. Paul is going off with John after he takes me home. I'm too young to be out so late with them. 

"Yea. I guess you were right" I said grinning at the ground. I was trying not to look too happy, but damn was I excited! I finally had the opportunity to be apart of something.

But I don't think my family would be as excited about it. They didn't really like me hanging around Paul or anyone for that matter. It was better if I was home to clean and cater to them. They weren't horrible people, just not all that great either. 

The "they" in question was my brother, his wife, and their children. Those were the people that took care of me since my mother passed away the same way Mrs. Mccartney did when I was eight. I don't actually remember much of her though.

My elder brother, who was older by nearly 20 years, wasn't a bad caregiver,  but he tended to just leave everything concerning me to his wife. Shannon wasn't bad either.  She just forgot that I was still a child it seemed sometimes. I was constantly tasked with cleaning or looking after their two children, which was normal for any eldest but it got tiresome. 

What didnt make sense to me though was their hatred of Paul. He had only ever acted as a gentlemen toward them. Sure he would come around dressed as a teddy boy but his charm would easily override that small flaw. I knew it wasn't that he was three years older than me either. I don't even think they were aware of that. The only thing left was the fact that he was white and I wasn't . And I hope to God that wasn't the problem. 

"Are you worried over how you'll tell your folks? I'll take care of it if you're too scared. I don't want to get you in trouble" Paul offered. 

"No, I'll do it myself" I answered as we approached my house. "I'll see you later. Have fun tonight" I said grabbing the guitar from him and waving. 

"Good Luck!" He semi shouted while waving goodbye back.

Man if I could skip these next few moments I would I thought as I unlocked the front door into the quiet house. It was so obvious they weren't going to like this in the slightest.  Especially the fact that neighborhood bad boy John Lennon was in the band. Maybe I'd leave that part out for now. Just stick to a very vague explanation. 

Maybe I wouldn't even talk about joining a band. I could just say I'll be going out a little more often because Paul agreed to teach me gutair at his house. Yes! That's exactly what I would do. It would explain why I would need to be out with Mccartney and why I had a gutair (Paul's of course). 

"David," I started at my brother who was sitting at the big chair in the living room as soon as I walked in, "can I start going around to Paul's more often?" 

"For what?" He looked up from his book as I pulled off my shoes.

"He's offered to give me gutair lessons. We won't be alone if you're worried about that. Mr. Mccartney will always be there" I threw that in hoping it could sway him. It's not like David would ever check. I doubt he has a clue what Jim Mccartney looks like.

"I guess. As long as you're back here before dark and you do what you're told before you go. I'd rather you not go around with that piece of trash Paul though" David replied without much care.

I just made a sound of understanding before taking myself to my room. Mentally I was rolling my eyes knowing that Paul was the farthest thing from trash. He was amazing. And in due time everyone would realize that.


End file.
